


White Chocolate Peppermint Cookies

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, giant peppermint sticks give Blaine ideas....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Baking Cookies for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Peppermint Cookies

**  
**

It started two days ago when Sugar wandered up to Sam in the hall and presented him with a box. “I saw these and thought you’d like them,” she chirped with a big grin. “You use so much peppermint lip balm we can smell it on you so now I associate you with candy canes. Enjoy!”

Then she bounced off, leaving Sam to open the box and beam. “Wow,” he said, “I’ve never seen candy canes like this.”

He pulled one out and Blaine nearly choked. The red, white and green swirled peppermint stick was more of a club, 14 inches long, with about a 2 inch diameter…Oh God!

Obviously not thinking anything of it, Sam gleefully unwrapped the candy and popped the end into his mouth, sucking at it un-self-consciously. The sight sent lots and lots of…interesting images to Blaine’s brain (and other body parts) and he shifted his messenger bag slightly, wanting to cover anything that might be happening below his waist.

When he saw that he wasn’t the only person driven to distraction, he felt a little better.

For the next three days, whenever Blaine saw Sam, he had his lips wrapped around one of those candies or was licking along the length of one. Which, basically led to a lot of involuntary boners on Blaine’s part and he hoped to God Sam left the candy canes at home when he came over to bake cookies with him….

Of course, when Blaine opened the door, Sam had one of the damn things in his mouth, the box cradled in his arms. “Hi, Sam!” he greeted him, glad his voice didn’t break.

“Hey,” Sam replied, kicking off his snowy boots in the foyer. “I thought we could break up some of the candy canes and put them in the cookies…I’ll eat them all if I don’t do something with them!”

Both relieved and disappointed, Blaine nodded. “White chocolate peppermint sugar cookies sound really good.”

Sam grinned at him and they made their way into the kitchen where they spent about an hour mixing, chopping chocolate and smashing a couple of candy canes to stir into the batter. Christmas music played on the radio and they had lots of fun, dancing and singing and just enjoying each other’s company.

At one point, Blaine looked over at Sam, who was carefully moving cookies onto a cooling rack, candy red lips pursed and a serious expression on his face, and he felt such a warm rush of affection. Sam was really his best friend but he still wanted to kiss those red lips so very badly….

“I don’t have a problem with that.”

Blaine was shaken from his musing to see Sam was now looking over at him, eyes and smile warm. Then Blaine realized he’d voiced his thoughts and flushed, “Sam, oh God, I’m…Wait. You’re not….”

Placing the empty cookie sheet on the stove, Sam stepped closer to Blaine. “I’ve kind of been waiting for you to make your move, Dude,” he murmured, tipping his head down and leaning down, lips hovering a mere inch from Blaine’s. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

Hand sliding up to grip the back of Sam’s neck, Blaine pressed their lips together in a warm kiss that tasted of peppermint. It was kind of perfect really, standing there in the sweet smelling kitchen, snow falling outside the window and Bing Crosby crooning from the radio.

Perfect and just the beginning.


End file.
